Here Without You
by Ichikawa Arata
Summary: Karena sebuah alasan,Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto,tanpa ia ketahui,lelaki itu tak pernah berhenti memikirkannya walau Sasuke telah menyakitinya,Naruto hanya menyaksikan Sasuke dari jauh tanpa bisa memilikinya mpai suatu hari ia mendengar Sasuke akan bertunangan.Akankah Naruto benar-benar menyerah atas Sasuke,dan apa reaksi Sasuke saat Naruto hadir disana?Yaoi,BL,RnR please


_**Here Without You**_

_**Summary : Dikarenakan sebuah alasan, Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto, tanpa ia ketahui, lelaki itu tak pernah berhenti memikirkannya walau Sasuke telah menyakitinya, Naruto kadang hanya menyaksikan Sasuke dari jauh tanpa bisa memilikinya kembali. Sampai suatu hari ia mendengar Sasuke akan bertunangan. Akankah Naruto benar-benar menyerah atas Sasuke, dan apa reaksi Sasuke saat Naruto hadir di detik-detik dirinya akan menjadi milik orang lain?**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**Pairing : NarutoXSasuke (NS)**_

_**Disclameirs : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning : Yaoi, BL MaleXMale, Lemon, OOC, Mistypos, Gaje. PWP**_

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, ARE YOU BLIND OR SOMETHING? I TOLD IT'S A YAOI, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ OK? NO FLAME**_

_**Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk "CrowCakes" senpai, maaf senpai, saiyaa tidak terlalu bisa bikin fic dengan rate M. tadinya Cuma pengen bikin fic dari lyrics lagu, song fic ya? tapi pas ending lagunya "but tonight its only you and me", malah berlanjut bikin lemon. Saya tidak bermaksud menistakan lagu ini, saya cuma dapat ide pas lagi denger lagu ini, dan seperti mewakili keadaan Naruto dan Sasuke. Dan ternyata buat song fic itu susah ya? Jujur saya terinspirasi banget waktu baca fic "Grenade dari bakanoapit senpai (senpai kemana aja? bikin lagi donk fic NS, *ditimpuk*) jgerrr. Saya suka baca grenade, dan terinspirasi bikin fic song jg dari sana, karena keren banget, saa dari pada banyak bacot, happy reading mina an..**_

_**Here Without You**_

"_**A hundred days have made me older"**_

" _**Since the last time that i saw your pretty face"**_

Satu tahun, dua tahun, entah sudah berapa lama peristiwa itu berlalu, tapi masing dalam diingatanku, saat kita bersama "Sasuke". Melihat senyum tipismu, yang mungkin hanya aku yang dapat melihat dan mengartikan dibalik wajah stoic mu yang selalu terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi, tapi dibaliknya aku dapat merasakan hangatnya tatapanmu saat aku kembali melumat bibirmu, dan wajahmu yang bersemu merah saat aku memelukmu dari belakang dan mencium punggungmu lembut setelah kita bercinta habis-habisan di apartemen kita yang telah lama sepi dan terasa hampa sejak kau tinggalkan.

"_**A thousand lies have made me colder"**_

"_**And I don't think I can look at this the same"**_

Tapi mimpi indah selamanya tak bisa kita miliki, mimpi yang kita bangun bersama, apartemen mungil yang ku peroleh dari hasil cucuh peluhku untuk membahagiakanmu, dan harapan serta janji untuk selalu bersama ternyata tak dapat kau pegang teguh, kenapa Sasuke? Apa aku pernah mengecewakanmu? Menyakitimu sehingga akhirnya tanpa sebab yang pasti, kau meninggalkanku, menghancurkan mimpi kita berdua, yang ku ketahui setelahnya hanya alasanmu yang sampai ini tidak dapat kupahami.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi menerima perlakuan mereka Naruto, aku tidak sekuat dan setegarmu, aku lemah".

Dan apa kau tahu Sasuke? Aku lebih lemah dan hancur tanpamu. Dan kau pun pergi meninggalkanku, Walaupun aku merasa hancur tanpamu, dan semua tidak akan sama tanpamu, tapi selamanya aku bersumpah tidak akan melupakan atau berusaha mencari penggantimu, Karena aku yakin, suatu hari kau akan kembali.

"_**But all the miles that separate"**_

"_**Dissapear now when I'm dreaming of your face"**_

Aku selalu mencarimu, tak peduli akan diriku karena hidupku hanya untukmu Sasuke, walau kau telah meninggalkanku, aku akan mencari, dan membawamu kembali kesisiku. Sampai aku melihatmu, tetap dengan wajah datarmu, tapi disampingmu beberapa teman setia menemanimu kemanapun kau pergi. Walaupun aku tahu kau tampak tak suka, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak mengerti ya? Oh, aku lupa, mungkin di dunia ini, hanya aku Uzumaki Naruto yang dapat membaca ekspresi minim mu. Menyakitkan hanya dapat memandangmu dari jauh, tanpa bisa memelukmu, mencium bibir manismu yang memabukkan yang selalu membuatku tidak pernah merasa puas merasakannya walau terkadang kau sampai harus memukul kepalaku untuk menghentikan ciuman panas kita karena kebutuhan oksigen, dan pandangan orang-orang yang melihat kita. Aku tidak perduli, selama bisa bersamamu, tidak ada lagi yang kupedulikan di dunia ini, tapi tidak bagimu Sasuke. Dan akhirnya aku kembali ke apartemen kecil kita yang berjarak sangat jauh denganmu sekarang, aku bahkan rela menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh hanya untuk dapat melihat wajahmu. Apa kau tahu Sasuke,? Aku selalu memimpikanmu, Jarak diantara kita serasa semu, saat kau selalu hadir dalam mimpiku, selamanya kau tidak akan pernah kulupakan.

"_**I'm here without you, baby"**_

"_**But you're still on my lonely mind, I think about you baby"**_

"_**And I dream about you all the time"**_

Aku disini selalu sendiri Sasuke, selalu merindukan kehadiranmu. Walau diluar sana, banyak para gadis yang sangat menunggu untuk ku jadikan kekasih, tapi tidak Sasuke, hanya kau yang ada dipikiranku. Kau telah menguasai semua yang ada dihidupku yang sepi sejak kau tinggalkan. Walaupun keluargaku yang dulu ku tinggalkan dan membuangku karena lebih memilih bersamamu, dan bersedia memaafkan kesalahanku dan memaafkanku, tapi aku tidak akan kembali kesana Sasuke. Apartemen kecil kita terlalu berharga untuk ku tinggalkan. Karena banyak kenangan tentangmu, terkadang aku memimpikan saat kita bersama, saat kau berteriak memanggil namaku ku saat kau klimaks, dengan tubuhmu yang bergetar hebat dibawahku yang semakin membakar gairahku untuk tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, dan saat itu hanya ada kau dan aku, menikmati penyatuan cinta kita. Apa kau tahu Sasuke? Aku terkadang masih memimpikan saat-saat itu, dan aku terbangun dengan peluh, dan celanaku yang basah setelah meneriakkan namamu, kau lihat? Kau tidak bisa tergantikan.

"_**The miles just keep rollin"**_

"_**As the people leave their way to say hello"**_

"_**I've heard this life is overrated"**_

"_**But I hope that it gets better as we go" **_

Waktu terus berjalan, dan jarak yang memisahkan kita tidak sedikitpun dapat membuatku dapat melupakanmu Sasuke, walau hanya sedetik. Banyak hal yang datang dan pergi dalam hidupku, setiap hal yang ku lakukan, hanya mengingatku padamu. Orang datang dan pergi dalam hidupku, begitu juga dengan hidupmu kan Sasuke? Tapi bisakah kau percaya padaku, tidak akan aku biarkan mereka merusak kenangan kita, tidak sedikitpun mereka dapat menggantikanmu. Aku menyadari, tidak selamanya hidup dapat ku sia-sia kan hanya untuk menunggumu yang terus melangkah, tapi aku tidak mempermasalahkan nya Sasuke, karena aku tahu, hidupku tidak akan sia-sia, setiap saat berarti walaupun kosong tanpa mu disisiku, tapi dihatiku, selalu hanya namamu Sasuke. Aku berharap yang terbaik untukmu Sasuke, selalu, bila kau bahagia, walau tanpaku, maka aku turut bahagia untukmu Sasuke.

"_**Everything I know, and everywhere I go"**_

"_**Its get hard but I wont take away my love"**_

Yang ku tahu, kau hidupku Sasuke, kemanapun aku pergi, kau selalu membayangku. Terkadang disaat aku sudah tak tahan untuk melihatmu walau hanya dari jauh, aku menempuh jarak yang sangat jauh hanya untuk melihat mu diam-diam Sasuke. Walau kau berbuat kejam dengan meninggalkanku, tapi kenyataannya, aku tidak bisa membencimu, jangankan membencimu, melupakanmu bahkan aku tak sanggup. Semakin aku berusaha melupakanmu, semakin aku sadari, kau terlalu berarti dalam hidupku yang hampa ini, maafkan aku Sasuke, tapi aku benar-benar tak sanggup. Bahkan saat aku melihat kau telah bersama seseorang, dan detik itu juga aku rasakan hidupku benar-benar berakhir setelah sekian lama aku menantimu, yang ku dengar malah acara pertunanganmu.

"_**And when the last one falls"**_

"_**When its all said and done"**_

"_**It gets hard but it wont take away my love" **_

Saat itu aku benar-benar merasakan akhir hidupku, bukankah sudah ku katakan, tanpamu aku hancur, dan saat detik-detik pertunanganmu, izinkan aku yang tak berarti bagimu lagi untuk melihatmu untuk terakhir kalinya. Di kediaman barumu, tak sulit bagiku untuk masuk, karena aku terlihat rapi, ini untukmu Sasuke, bukankah kau pernah berkata, ingin sekali melihatku memakai Tuxedo, mengingat penampilanku yang biasa acak-acakan saat keseharian bersamamu. Kali ini aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu untuk terakhir kali, sekaligus mengucapkan selamat tinggal selamanya. Tapi kenapa wajahmu tak menampakkan raut bahagia? Bahkan kau sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiranku yang sejak tadi tak melepaskan pandangan darimu. Bukankah kau seharusnya bahagia, bersama wanita yang setia mengamit lenganmu walau kau sama sekali tidak mengacuhkannya?

"Sasuke". Setelah berada cukup dekat denganmu, aku memanggil namamu. Kau tampak terkejut dan tubuhmu sedikit bergetar mendengar suara baritone milikku yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak pernah kau dengar.

"Selamat ya". Ucapku berusaha tersenyum, walau tampak miris sambil menyerahkan sebuket bunga mawar putih yang telah kupersiapkan untuk membuktikan bahwa walaupun kau telah meninggalkanku, kau tetap cinta sejatiku, dan kesetiaanku, ketulusan yang tak kan berubah sampai kapanpun, sampai maut menjemputku semua perasaanku terwakili dengan mawar putih ini kan? Aku tahu, kau tahu persis arti dari mawar putih kan Sasuke?

Kau sangat terkejut dengan kehadiranku, mungkin kau berharap tak akan pernah melihatku lagi, apalagi berada di pesta pertunanganmu ini. Kau berusaha menutupi rasa terkejutmu, tapi aku selalu tahu, dan kau tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanmu Sasuke. Kau lalu menarik lengaku untuk menjauh dari sana, aku cukup terkejut dengan reaksi yang kau berikan. Oh, aku lupa, mumgkin kau tidak mengharapkan kehadiranku sama sekali di hari bahagia mu ini, tapi maafkan aku Sasuke, izinkan aku bersikap egois untuk terakhir kalinya.

Setelah berada cukup jauh dari tunanganmu dan pandangan orang-orang yang melihatmu menyeretku menjauh dari keramaian, kau melepaskan genggaman tanganmu. Jujur saat kau menarik tanganku walau dengan sedikit kasar, tapi aku tetap merasa senang setelah sekian lama tak bersentuhan denganmu. Aku menunggu kau memakiku, mengusirku, dan berkata kasar. Tolonglah Sasuke, tolong kau buat aku mengerti bahwa aku benar-benar tak ada lagi dalam hidupmu, tolong buat aku membencimu, tolong buat aku menyadari dan akhirnya menyerah akan dirimu. Tolong bentaklah aku, tampar aku, atau kau boleh memukulku, aku siap. Tolong lakukan hal yang lebih buruk padaku, agar aku bisa lepas dari bayang-bayangmu, tolong lakukan hal yang lebih kejam dari ini Sasuke, tolonglah.

Tapi yang kuharapkan, tak kau berikan, kau hanya diam, membelakangiku, apa kau tak sanggup menatapku yang menyedihkan ini?

"Naruto, tolong bawa aku pergi jauh dari sini, tolong".

Seperti mimpi rasanya saat mendengar permintaanmu, dan mungkin karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku dan tak sanggup menatapku, baru aku sadari, tubuhmu semakin kurus, dan bergetar menahan tangis, apa kau terluka Sasuke? Disini, akulah yang paling terluka, tetapi sepertinya aku salah. Tanpa membuang waktu, aku memeluk tubuhmu yang bergetar menahan tangis, aku balikkan tubuhmu sehingga kau menghadapku, tapi mata hitammu yang selalu membuatku hanyut, tak memandang ke mata biruku, kau menyembunyikan tangis dan luka yang selama ini kau tahan sendiri. Tanpa membuang waktu, aku memeluk tubuh rapuhmu, kau sandarkan wajahmu di dadaku, dan ku dengar kau terisak, apa aku menyakitimu lagi Sasuke, maafkan aku. Dan aku lalu membawamu jauh pergi sebelum yang lain menyadari.

"_**I'm here without you baby"**_

"_**But you're still on my lonely mind"**_

"_**I think about you baby"**_

"_**And I dream about you all the time"**_

Dan disinilah aku dan Sasuke berada, di apartement kecil kami dulu. Aku tak dapat memikirkan hal lain saat melihat kenyataan bahwa yang terluka bukan hanya aku saja, tapi Sasuke lebih terluka, dan ia menanggung beban ini sendiri. Walaupun setelah Sasuke meninggalkanku, Sasuke selalu dalam ingatanku, walaupun sakit bila mengingatnya, tapi aku tak sanggup menghilangkannya dari pikiranku. Aku selalu memikirkannya dan bermimpi saat kami bersama. Tapi sekarang bukan hanya mimpi, Sasuke nyata, Sasuke ku kembali. Aku membawa Sasuke pergi dari tempat menyesakkan itu yang telah menghancurkan mimpi kami berdua. Sasuke lalu menceritakan semua dari awal ia dipaksa meninggalkanku, karena ibunya sakit keras, aku tahu Sasuke sangat menyayangi ibunya, dan aku juga mengenal Bibi Mikoto yang tidak pernah keberatan dengan hubungan kami, selama Sasuke bahagia, ia pun akan ikut bahagia. Tapi setelah kematian Itachi ni semua berubah. Bibi Mikoto semakin sakit-sakitan dan ia berhutang budi kepada Karin dan sebagai imbalannya, Karin meminta Sasuke untuk menikahinya.

Sebenarnya Karin tidak akan selancang ini, kalau saja paman Fugaku tidak meninggal dalam kecelakaan saat mengurus bisnis di kota Oto. Karin menekan Bibi Kushina agar Sasuke mau bertunangan dan menikahinya, Sasuke tentu tak dapat menolak keinginan satu-satunya wanita di dunia yang ia cintai yaitu ibunya. Maka Sasuke terpaksa meninggalkan Naruto. Saat itu Sasuke sama halnya seperti Naruto, ttidak merasakan hidup lagi, karena direnggut dari kebahagiaannya bersama Naruto yang paling ia cintai.

Tapi beberapa minggu sebelum acara tunangan dilaksanakan, Bibi Mikoto menghembuskan nafas terakhir karena tidak tahan dengan kangker darah yang sama dengan yang Itachi alami. Sasuke ingin mati rasanya, ia tidak mempunyai alasan untuk hidup lagi, alasannya hilang sudah. Ia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini, setelah ia tinggalkan Naruto selama bertahun-tahun tanpa kabar, pasti Naruto sekarang telah berbahagia dan menemukan penggantinya, Namun semua berubah 180° saat Naruto datang pada detik-detik akhir hidupnya dan membawa pergi dari tempat busuk tersebut. Setelah mendengar cerita Sasuke, Naruto tak dapat lagi menahan rindu yang selama ini terlalu ia tahan, andaikan ia tahu, dari awal ia akan menyelamatkan Sasuke nya itu.

"_**But you're still with me in my dreams"**_

"_**And tonight. It's only you and me "**_

Yang terpenting adalah saat ini, saat akhirnya Sasuke kembali ke sisi Naruto. Berdua menikmati waktu yang terbuang percuma yang direnggut paksa dari mereka. Naruto segera menarik Sasuke ke ranjang mereka tanpa melepaskan pagutan panas mereka. Naruto terus mengisap, menjilat dan menikmati sensasi bibir Sasuke yang tak pernah berubah rasanya walaupun telah lama tidak ia rasakan, tetap manis dan sensual. Apalagi saat Sasuke mulai mendesahkan namanya saat Naruto tak juga melepaskan ciuman panas mereka tanpa memperdulikan kebutuhan oksigen pasangannya.

Tangan Naruto tak tinggal diam, kemeja putih Sasuke telah lama lepas dari tubuh sang empunya dengan kancing yang berserakan, entahlah, mereka sama sekali tidak peduli. Yang mereka pedulikan adalah rasa hangat saat dua tubuh saling bergesek menggoda lawannya untuk membakar gairah yang bertahun-tahun terpendam. Lidah lihai Naruto sudah turun menyapu leher jenjang Sasuke, ia lalu menggigit dan menghisap, meninggalkan bekas kepemilikan disana, diiringi desahan seksi Sasuke yang semakin membakar gairah dan junior Naruto yang semakin menegang. "Nghh Naruto, ahh aku ingin merasakanmu di dalam ku nghh ahh". Ucap Sasuke saat Naruto tak henti menggoda lawan mainnya ini.

Sasuke yang saat ini telah polos tanpa sehelai benang pun berada di bawah tindihan Naruto yang masih lengkap dengan pakaiannya, hanya saja tampak kusut setelah Sasuke meremas kemeja nya saat Naruto dengan nakal menggigit dan menghisap puting Sasuke yang sudah memerah karena perlakuan Naruto. Tanpa menghentikan kegiatan menjamah dan memanja tubuh Sasuke, Naruto lalu melepas kemejanya, dibantu Sasuke, dan Sasuke tidak dapat menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin merah, demi melihat betapa sexy dan berotot nya tubuh Naruto saat ini. Perut six pack yang terbentuk sempurna, dada bidang yang sexy dan lengan bisep yang dengam setia menahan beban tubuhnya agar tidak sepenuhnya menghimpit tubuh telanjang Sasuke, ditambah kulit tan yang semakin matang membuat sosok Naruto benar-benar sempurna dan menggairahkan.

Entah karena sudah terlalu lama tidak bercinta atau apa, yang pasti saat ini Sasuke hanya dapat menginginkan Naruto menjadikannya miliknya kembali walau dari awal ia memang hanya dimiliki pemuda tan bertubuh sexy ini. Mungkin karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, Sasuke tidak menyadari, Naruto sudah berada diselangkang nya, Naruto tersenyum menyaksikan Sasuke dari bawah sana, kemudian ia mengeluarkan kata-kata yang semakin membuat Sasuke bergetar demi merasakan gairahnya yang semakin terbakar. "Kau tahu Suke, aku selalu membayangkanmu disetiap mimpi-mimpiku, membayangkanmu kumasuki, dan gerakanmu yang semakin liar dan erotis saat ku menanamkan kejantananku pada lubangmu yang sempit, dan saat aku terbangun, celanaku basah karena sperma ku sendiri, tapi sekarang sperma ku tidak akan terbuang percuma, karena malam ini aku akan mengisimu sampai penuh Suke".

Tanpa basa basi Naruto langsung meraup kejantanan Sasuke, dan mengisapnya, menggigit kecil sehingga membuat Sasuke tak henti mendesah dan memanggil nama Naruto. "Ahh Naruto, nghh". Setelah Naruto begitu intens menghisap dan mengulum kejantanan Sasuke, akhirnya untuk pertama kali setelah bertahun-tahun, Sasuke klimaks, dan Naruto tidak menyia-nyiakan dengan langsung menelan cairan putih itu tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun. Lalu Naruto langsung mencium Sasuke agar Sasuke dapat merasakan manisnya sperma nya sendiri yang selalu membuat Naruto ketagihan untuk terus menikmatinya.

Dan tampaknya kejantan Naruto sudah tak sabar ingin memasuki Sasuke, lihatlah, ia sudah berdiri dengan sempurna, tangan Sasuke yang tidak sengaja menyentuhnya, lalu Sasuke, memegang perlahan, lalu matanya seolah meminta izin pada Naruto untuk memanjakannya, Naruto menangguk dan Sasuke tanpa basa basi langsung memaksa mulutnya yang seksi untuk memasukkan semua kejantanan Naruto, oh Sasuke, aku tahu kau begitu lapar, tapi lihatlah, kau bahkan hampir tersedak, karena tak sanggup menampung seluruh kejantananku yang begitu besar di mulut mungilmu yang manis. Kau lalu mengulum, menikmati dan bahkan seakan ingin menelan padahal kau sampai terbatuk karena kejantananku yang panjang dan besar bahkan mengenai tenggorokanmu.

Aku lalu menarik kepalamu dari selangkangku, karena aku ingin memasukimu sekarang Suke, saat lidahmu masih sibuk mengulumnya, tanganku tak tinggal diam, aku memasukkan satu jari kedalam lubangmu, kau hampir menggigit juniorku saat satu jariku masuk, rasanya sedikit nyeri, tapi kemudian kau semakin menyodokkan dan memasukkan kejantananku kedalam mulutmu sehingga aku melupakan rasa sakit seketika. Setelah ku rasakan penetrasi cukup, dan lubangmu siap ku masuki, aku lalu menarikmu dari kegiatan yang sangat kau nikmati, kau tampak kecewa, tapi kemudian aku menambahkan satu jari, dan akhirnya tiga jari ku gerakkan untuk membuat lubangmu siap saat aku masuki dan tidak menyakitimu. Aku menciummu untuk mengalihkanmu dari rasa sakit, saat aku rasa cukup, aku lalu melepaskan pagutan panas kita, aku bertanya apa kau siap, saat kejantananku tepat berada di pintu masukmu, dan kau mengangguk dengan keringat dan wajah yang memerah sempurna. Aku tahu kau sangat menantikan ini kan Suke?

Dengan perlahan ku coba memasukimu, kau lalu mencakar punggungku, saat kepala kejantananku baru masuk sebagian, kurasakan tubuhmu menegang, dan kualihkan dengan menciummu, satu kakimu kunaikkan ke pundakku untuk mempermudah akses agar tidak terlalu menyakitimu. "Ahhhh Sukeee", dan kejantananku masuk sepenuhnya. "Nghhh ahhh Naruto, mphh, bergeraklahh". Dan aku lalu mulai mengeluar dan memasukkan kejantananku, tanpa menghentikan ciuman panas kita. Tanganku juga tak lupa mengocok kejantananmu. Keluar, masuk, dan hentakan yang membuat tubuhmu yang terlihat erotis dibawahku terhentak dan berkali-kali kita berganti posisi, saat kejantananku berhasil menyentuh titik manismu sehingga kau mendesahkan namaku, "Ahhhhh Naruto, faster, deeper, aku ingin kau nghhhh, more Naruto".

Semakin dalam aku menyodokmu, semakin kau melayang saat kenikmatan, menutupi dinginya malam dan kesepian yang kita rasakan selama beberapa tahun ini. Akhirnya kurasakan otot rektummu yang semakin menghimpitku, semakin membuatku gila, dan saat kau klimaks entah yang keberapa kalinya, dan menumpahkan spermamu ke perut dan beberapa bagian tubuhku, dan setelahnya kurasakan tubuhku menegang, dan tak berapa lama akupun klimaks dan melepaskan cairan cintaku mengisimu Sasuke, seperti yang aku katakana tadi, aku akan mengisimu sampai penuh.

Entah sudah keberapa ronde dengan berkali berganti posisi, dan setelah ejakulasi yang keberapa kali, akhirnya aku jatuhkan tubuh telanjangku padamu yang masih terengah-engah dengan permaianan panas kita. Saat ini kamar kita benar-benar terlihat sangat berantakan, seprai yang sudah tak karuan bentuknya, dua tubuh yang benar-benar basah, sperma dimana-mana, dan yang terpenting saat memandang wajahmu yang merah dan berkeringat, aku lalu memeluk dan mencium punggungmu lembut seperti yang biasa ku lakukan setelah sesi bercinta gila-gilaan kita. Yang terpenting kau kembali Sasuke, dan aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah melepasmu lagi, karena Uchiha Sasuke hanya milikku seorang Uzumaki Naruto, sekarang dan untuk selamanya.

_**Owari**_

_**Author Note : Saya tahu masih banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, dan dari sudut pandang Naruto ataupun Author. Atau mungkin lyrics yang tidak terlalu sesuai dengan jalan cerita, sekali lagi mohon maaf atas kekurangan. Maklum, author masih newbie, jadi pasti masih banyak kekurangan, hontoni gomenasai, *bungkuk-bungkuk*.Terima kasih bagi yang sudi membaca fic gaje saya, buat pecinta NaruSasu atau SasuNaru, mari kita perbanyak fic dengan pasangan tercinta kita ini. Author masih sangat banyak kekurangan, untuk itu saran dan kritik sangat saya harapkan, tapi tidak dalam pair, mohon maaf karena dari awal, saya sudah menjelaskan ini fic yaoi. Akhir kata Read n Review if you don't mind minasannn..Sankyu.**_


End file.
